The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 62
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 62: Man(tis)hunt "OH MY GOD!", Hunter shouted upon seeing his front door sliced in half on his living room floor. "What the hell happened?!", Patricia shouted. Aaron, Hunter, and Patricia ran out of Aaron's truck into Hunter's house. They saw that Hunter's mahogany door was almost effortlessly sliced through. One look at the wall opposite the door revealed an identical slice mark. "It was most likely Storm Mantis.", Patricia said. "He probably came here looking for me after he killed your friends." "And now he most likely knows that I'm not dead.", Hunter said, turning to Aaron. "We need to protect Patricia. He's probably looking for her right now, and if he finds her, he'll most likely kill her." 62: MAN(TIS)HUNT Aaron saw the bottom half of a picture on the ground, with the picture of a baby Hunter sliced in half and the glass in the frame shattered. "Oh shit...", he muttered to himself. "What is it?", Hunter asked as he too saw the picture. He bent down to pick it up. "No...", he said. "This was the last remaining picture of my mother! That bastard!" "Didn't you have jewelry that belonged to her?", Aaron asked. "I did!", Hunter said, running into the hallway, before suddenly stopping short. "Hunter?", Patricia asked. "NO!", Hunter shouted. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" "Hunter, calm down!", Patricia shouted, running to him and hugging him from behind. "I'm going to kill him...", Hunter said. "It'll be okay...", Patricia said. ~*~*~*~* Several hours had passed. It was now nighttime. The three were looking for Storm Mantis, only this time they were accompanied by Alice, Amy, Derick, and Kevin. "Are you sure he's looking for you?", Alice asked. "Yes!", Patricia said. "I was supposed to kill Hunter, and I didn't, and now he's going to kill both of us!" "How do I know he didn't tell you to say that?", Alice asked, pointing her finger on Patricia's nose. "You think I'd wear this goth shit?!", Patricia shouted. "Both of you, shut up!", Aaron and Hunter shouted at both of them. The two girls remained quiet. "We're supposed to be three kilometers from the docks.", Aaron said. "If Storm Mantis really wanted to kill a fire elemental, he couldn't do so normally. But he could if his whole body was wet!" "You are so smart.", Amy said. ~*~*~*~* They ran to the docks, but there was no sign of Storm Mantis. "Well, guess you were wrong.", Kevin said. "Let's go." But then, they heard a thud and a splash noise. They turned around to see Storm Mantis standing in a boat. "Storm Mantis!", Patricia shouted. "The one and only.", Storm Mantis said, bowing. "Why are you here?", Aaron asked. "I was here to admire the moon on the water.", Storm Mantis said. "And I had just left when I felt you here." He looked towards Patricia. "You!", he shouted, pointing his scythe at her. "I have business with you!" "Flamethrower!" A wave of flame energy knocked Storm Mantis out of the boat, setting the boat on fire and knocking Storm Mantis into Flint River. However, it was neither Hunter nor Patricia that made this Flamethrower. "That voice...", Hunter said. "It has to be--!", Aaron shouted before he was cut off by a figure that suddenly appeared. The figure was wearing a red and white jumpsuit, a scarf of those two colors, and a cowboy hat of those two colors. He bowed, then took off the hat, revealing his face. "Red!", Aaron shouted. "Hello, Aaron.", Red said. "It's been a while." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff